Enemies in School
by StarryXsky
Summary: High school drama is starting to arise where the PPGZ fall for the school's bad boys but are they just any old bad boys or are they old enemies who just made their comeback? PPGZ X RRBZ (OCs included)
1. Chapter 1

**My new series! Enjoy! T for language and a little inappropriate material!**

**Aki – Brick**

**Aoi - Boomer**

**Hiro – Butch**

**Kurai - Brayden**

**Brick's POV**

I yawned while stretching. I looked at the clock. Aw crap! I flipped the blanket off my body. I knew we shouldn't have stayed up to play video games! I hurriedly knocked on each room that was down the hall from mine yelling "Wake up, we're late!" Then I hurried downstairs to see Brayden setting down plates of food on the table.

"I thought you were still asleep" I said while chomping on the toast that was set in front of me.

"I woke up late too but I knew one of you would wake up soon after me, so I thought I better make breakfast" He said after sitting down to eat his breakfast.

"Nice" I said while fist bumping my bro as I got up after swallowing my whole breakfast in one gulp. I left the table to go wake up the remaining brothers.

"Boomer! We're late!" I said as I shook him. But he only replied in a little moan. I groaned and shook him harder.

"Huh? What?" He said wearily while rubbing his eyes

"Boomer, we're late!"

"Oh...Oh snap!" Boomer said finally getting up in a hurry.

I left his room and went to Butch's room. Knowing that he's a sleeping beast I knocked him off the bed. I looked at him for a second to wait for him to wake up but all I heard was a snore come out his mouth. I grabbed a megaphone and said "BUTCH! WE'RE LATE"

"Ow, I'm up, I'm up!" He said while sitting up"

So I left to go to my room to change in my red hoodie and jeans and to top it off, my red cap. After changing I saw Boomer in his typical blue hoodie and jeans with his messy hair. Butch then came out with a black and green hoodie and jeans. We all went downstairs and found Brayden in his grey and black hoodie and jeans. I guess we're all going casual today huh? Brayden was all ready with his book bag on and was waiting for us by the door. Boomer and Butch grabbed their toast and we all took off with our book bags.

"I call driver!" I said loudly

"I call shotgun!" Brayden said after me

We all entered the black Mercedes. I started up the engine and we took off for the first day of school. I then heard Brayden's phone go off which he soon answered and put on speaker

"Hello?" Brayden asked.

"Hello boys..." I heard the receiver at the end

"What do you want Him?" Butch asked while chewing on his food.

"Don't talk to your benefactor like that! After all I made you older and stronger"

I just rolled my eyes at that since he brought that up so many times.

"I just wanted to inform you that the Power Puffs will be joining your school"

"How do you know that?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the road

"I have my sources" Him replied

"Well, thanks for the info" Brayden said and hung up.

We all looked at each other and smirked at the fact that the time of our revenge was coming soon. We all arrived at school and got out. We found out that our homeroom was the same, again. Thankfully our homeroom was a female so Butch could flirt our way to excuse us for being late. We all sat in the back of classroom. All the males in the class were in fear of us since we're the acclaimed 'bad boys' of school and not to mention the acclaimed players of school. Girls were already swarming around us once we got into homeroom. I usually didn't mind the way the girls were acting around me. Butch was all for it though, putting hands around girl's waist and shoulders. Boomer didn't mind it either since the girls were squealing over how cute he was and giving him chocolate and treating him like a little puppy. Brayden brushed off the girls and didn't want any interaction with them since he likes time to himself but girls still liked them from afar. So far I only know Brayden has gotten with a few girls but not as many as Butch.

"Ahem" The homeroom teacher said. Everyone looked up at her.

"We have four new students" I looked over at Butch and raised my eyebrow but he just shrugged at me.

"Come on in" She said ushering the new students inside.

Four girls entered the room. One girl had black medium hair and side bangs in a grey hoodie and blue jeans looked like she couldn't care less about anything. Another girl had black short messy hair with a green hoodie and green shorts looked bored to death. The third girl with blue curly pig tails with a blue shirt and blue skirt looked happy and was probably a girl most guys would go for but she wasn't my type. The fourth girl had a long orange pony tail with a red bow on top with a pink shirt with a pink skirt and who looked... beautiful... Wait what did I just say? Snap out of it Brick. I then focused on all four of them, they look familiar...

"I'm Momoko!" The girl with the orange ponytail answered in a chirpy voice. I smiled but I realized it a second later shook my head violently. I can't be acting like Boomer.

"I'm Miyako" the girl with blonde hair answered quietly but still audible. I looked over at Boomer who was smiling but shook his head violently after around 3 seconds. What is wrong with that boy, I will never know.

"I'm Kaoru" The girl with short black hair said with a smirk. I looked over at Butch who was smirking at her. He must have found a new target to flirt with already.

"Yukimi" The last girl said in a monotone while crossing her arms. Then that Momoko girl nudged her to be friendlier.

"You girls will sit in the back" The teacher pointed at the seats behind me and my brothers.

As they walked down the rows of desks, Brayden whispered to us "They're the Power Puffs"

**Yukimi POV**

We walked down the row but I took notice of the boys who were sitting in front of our seats. They look familiar... The boy with black side bangs that were right above his eye whispered to the red headed boy which made him look up at us, more to Momoko though. The boy next to him, with blond hair was staring more to Miyako. Hm... I then made eye contact with the black hair and side bangs for a brief moment. Yup, they definitely looked familiar... I took my seat behind that boy while pondering about that for a while but class soon started.

**Lunch**

"Why is this line so freaking long?" Kaoru asked out loud. We were all waiting in line for lunch.

"It can't be helped, our old school was smaller than this one" Miyako said while trying to reassure her.

"I wonder why our old school shut down so suddenly though" I said which has been on my mind for a while now

"And we were so close to graduating too!" Momoko said while taking a step since the line moved up

"Momoko, we were only sophomores last year" Kaoru said while crossing her arms

"Still!" Momoko said while pouting

"Well I still remember that you were boy crazy like yesterday" Kaoru said

"That was in middle school! And I'm over boys ever since that Natsuki turned out to be a player and besides, manga and sweets are my only true love now!" Momoko said while taking a step up while we were all chuckling at that.

"Speaking of boys...what do you think about the boys that we were all sitting in front of?" I asked them

"Oohh Yukimi~ Are you interested in boys now?" Blossom asked while nudging me.

"Please tell me you aren't, I don't want to listen to another boy crazy idiot like in middle school" Kaoru said while putting her hands on her hips which made Momoko glare at her in response.

"Well I heard they're the 'bad boys' and 'players' of the school and they've hooked up with many girls" Momoko said

"I think it's nice for Yukimi to find someone she likes" Miyako said with a smile

I groaned and said "No, not like that... They just look familiar... "

"They don't really look familiar to me though..." Miyako and Momoko said while moving up to get their trays of food

"It's best that you don't think about it" Kaoru said "Yes food! Finally!" Kaoru said while grabbing her tray of food

"I guess so... but I still feel like we should be careful around them" I said while taking my lunch but it still couldn't leave my mind. We all chose an empty circular table and sat there

"Don't worry about it and besides we still have our fighting skills from long ago" Kaoru said

"But we haven't..." Momoko looked around and said quietly "transformedin around 3 or 4 years now ever since the villains packed up and left after we defeated him"

"That doesn't mean we haven't stopped training" Kaoru said while taking a bite of a French fry.

"Maybe being friends with them will be a good idea!" Miyako said chirpily while eating her salad

"If we do become 'friends'" I said while putting air quotes with my two fingers "just be careful in case they try something" I said

"Oh you worry too much" Kaoru said while taking a bite out of her pizza

"That's because I'm worried about you guys" I said while pouting

"Oh Yukimi you're so cute~" Miyako said while hugging me but I groaned in response since I was already used to her responses and I rather not _touch _people and keep my personal space.

"Mind that we sit here?" A voice from behind me said. Miyako let go and I looked behind me and saw the four guys we were talking about. I looked over to the girls and just shrugged.

"Um... sure" Momoko said as she scoot a little bit closer to Miyako.

"Thanks" the red head said while they all sat down.

"I'm Bo-"The blonde said but was interrupted by the red head

"Aoi, he's Aoi and I'm Aki" the red head said.

"I'm Hiro" The guy sitting next to Kaoru said and winked to Kaoru which made Kaoru flinch in disgust.

"Kurai" The last guy said

"Can you find your way around the school yet?" Aki asked

"So far" Momoko said in reply

"Let's see your schedules" Hiro said

We all compared schedules with each other.

"Hey I have a class with you Aki!" Momoko said

"I have a class with Aoi-san" Miyako said while smiling at Aoi

"I guess we're stuck with each other in 7th period" I said in a monotone to Kurai.

"I have a class with you Hiro" Kaoru said.

"Oh really then... I guess we ought to know each then, how does after school sound?" Hiro said to Kaoru while snaking an arm around Kaoru. Instantly Kaoru flipped him over.

"How about no?" Kaoru said while looking down at him. Then the bell rang and we split up with the boys.

"Nice" I said while fist bumping Kaoru.

"Is he ok?" Miyako said while looking back at Hiro.

"Don't worry about it Miyako" Kaoru said

After we got out of the cafeteria we all went our separate ways and headed to our class. I was still stuck on wondering if I knew them from somewhere...


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue and Green! I didn't want to make the Blues that much of an airheads so they appear a bit normal here, so enjoy!**

**Boomer POV**

Wow that was the first time I saw Butch rejected. But that was hilarious! Everyone except Butch was laughing. The way he flopped to the floor was just hysterical. Brick, Brayden and I was just clutching our stomachs and just laughing the whole time.

"Can you just quit it?" Butch said to us while crossing his arms

"O-okay wait" Brick said in between laughs

"Oh yeah what did you say in homeroom today?" Butch said to Brayden trying to avoid the topic of him being rejected

"I didn't hear either" I said to Brayden

"I'll tell you later but we better get to class since the bell already rang" Brayden said to us

"Fine" Butch said and we all went our separate ways

I went in the direction of my next class. I had art and I walked to the art room. Oh yea I have class with Miyako... She is really pretty... I went into daydream mode and kept walking and I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" I said to the person I bumped into

"Its okay" I heard a small voice said. I looked down and it was Miyako! She is pretty short... or am I tall?

"Well let's go into the classroom" she said

"Oh, uh right" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. We walked in and went to sit in the back of the room. Students then filled the classroom one by one

"Well I see some new and old faces here" the art teacher said. She nodded in my direction so I smiled back.

"To get you well acquainted with one another, today's assignment is drawing one another's faces. So pick a partner and start drawing. The class started up with a commotion.

"Aoi! Let's draw each other!" A random girl that came up to me said

"Hey no fair! I wanted to draw with Aoi!" Another girl said. Then more girls came in the argument. To be honest, times like these from girls often scared me. I wanted to back away and disappear. I then noticed Miyako who was sitting all alone, setting up her art props. I walked over to her.

"Hey Miyako!" I said to her with grin.

"Hello Aoi-san!" She smiled back

"You got a partner yet?"

"No, I don't really know anyone..." She said trailing off with a lonely look on her face.

"I'll be your partner!"

"But don't the girls behind you want to be your partner?" Miyako said while pointing to them. I looked behind and saw them staring at me and Miyako in a strange way... I then turned back around to face Miyako

"Nah! I don't think they'll mind!" I said with a grin

"Are you sure? They kind of look like they're glaring to me..."

"Nah! They gave me sweets and food before!"

"Well...okay then!" Miyako said while shooting the cutest smile ever to me

I took a seat and began drawing away. I took glances of Miyako's face, who was working hard on my picture as well. It took a while since I wanted it to be perfect. After I finished I put down my art tools and showed Miyako who showed me her drawing as well.

"Wow you drew me really well!" Miyako said to me

"I could say the same to you!" I told her excitedly. We kept complimenting each other's work.

"No yours is definitely better!" I said to her

"No yours is!" Miyako said to me

"What are you talking about! You got my freckles and everything right!" I told her

"Bu-"

"No buts! Yours is definitely better, period!" I said to her to win this little argument.

"...fine" She said with a pout. "But I really think your art is pretty"

"I could say the same to you"

"You know... a little part of me was scared of you..." Miyako suddenly said. I blinked in surprise.

"Why?"

"I heard all those rumors about you and your brothers..." Miyako said

"Well...I can't really deny it" I said and Miyako waited for me to continue

"I'm not much of player like Brick and Butch but I have dated girls and accepted food from them...but they are the ones who break up with me but I have no idea why" Miyako nodded and I had to continue. I don't know why I'm telling her all this but I could trust her.

"And well I do cut class sometimes when my brothers and I want to hang out"

"Well that's not good on your school records!"

"Well yeah, especially since I'm kind of the dumb one out of my brothers since Brick can study for a little while and ace the course, Butch can charm his way through the teachers and Brayden can practically ace every course without studying..."

"I'm the same!" Miyako said while standing up suddenly. She then realized that she was embarrassing herself and sat back down.

"I am actually in the same position as you...and I don't even cut classes..." Miyako said in a lower voice.

We both laughed. "Well I guess we should study together then!" I said while smiling.

"Huh?" Miyako said with a surprised face. I then realized what I just said and blushed tomato red.

"U-um I didn't mean-"I said but was interrupted by the bell

"Alright pass your assignments up to me" the teacher said and we all passed up our papers. I then turned face Miyako but she had already left in a hurry. I then sighed and took all my stuff and left the classroom.

**Butch POV**

I had gym at the moment and headed to the locker room. I put all my stuff in a locker and began to change for gym. As I was changing, I noticed the envious looks of the guys who were also changing. I was very proud of my looks and my muscular body. I took a bit longer to change than usual since I wanted to show off in front of the jealous idiots in the same room as me. I remembered that I had gym with that woman. I groaned. I had enough of a bad day as it is. I was humiliated by that brute of a woman. I slammed the locker door as hard as I could to forget that humiliation. Oh I will show her! I will make her fall so hard for me that she's practically begging to have me back. I walked to the gymnasium and saw her there, sitting without a care in the world. I took a seat next to her casually.

"Hey" I said flashing her smile.

"What do you want?" She said with a disgusted look on her face

"I think we got off on a bad start" I said trying to be friendly but she wasn't helping.

"Oh, I think got off on a clear start" she said

"Well I want to try again" I said while trying not to let my temper go like Brick, who usually does. I was going to put my arm on her shoulder

"Well I don't" She said with a huff while smacking my arm away. "And keep your filthy hands to yourself!" Before I could say anything else, I was interrupted by the gym teacher.

"Today we're playing soccer, any volunteers?" He said. Great! I could show off my skills and make her awestruck. I raised my hand and the teacher picked me. I then turned to her to give a smirk but I realized she was raising her hand as well.

"A girl volunteer? Well that's interesting; you go on the other team" She got up and walked to the other side of the gym, while I was on the opposite side. The teacher was choosing more people to play. I don't have any worry that I couldn't beat a girl. I saw her talking to the other players. What were they discussing? After he was done he blew the whistle to start.

I ran for the ball and kept kicking until it was reaching nearer to the goal. As I was about to shoot the ball into the goal. The ball was taken away from Kaoru. Damn it! I heard my fan girls cheering "God luck Butch!" I ran after her but she kicked it to her team mate. Tch! I then ran after the ball but he passed it back to Kaoru as I was closing in on him. She then scored into the goal which meant a point for them. This continued on for a while. There were a few times I got lucky but they won. This was an exciting game for the spectators. I was all worn out but Kaoru wasn't as worn out as me. She was high fiving her team mates. She then turned to me and stuck her tongue at me and left to go change in the locker room. That girl...! I then ran to the locker room and changed as quickly as possible and left. I ran up to Kaoru who had just finished changing.

"Hey!" I called out to her.

"What?" she said while turning around to face me. I tried to keep my anger down and said

"I was thinking that... we should go out together since you know we're both athletic and into soccer..." I said while flashing a smirk while leaning against the wall

"Hell no" and she turned around

"Why not?" I said while grabbing her waist close to me. She was quiet for a couple of seconds longer than usual. But as I was going to look down at her face, she elbowed me and I let go immediately. I clutched my stomach. Her face was red for some reason, I'm guessing from anger or embarrassment.

"I told you to keep your damn filthy hands to yourself!" She said loudly while her face was getting redder. I'm guessing from anger.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, you'll get used to my hugs." I said teasingly as my pain subsided

"Sh-shut up!" She said as her face got redder. Hm...Maybe it's actually from embarrassment.

"Anyway, I want a soccer rematch. Just one on one" I said with a smirk

"I don't want to" She said while crossing her arms.

"What, you're too chicken? I guess you're just like all those other girls who don't want to get their hands dirty playing sports. I bet you also like skirts and dresses and flirt with guys to get- "

"Fine! Rematch!" She said angrily

"Next week?"

"Next week"

"Loser has to do what the winner wants?"

"Bring. It. On." She then turned around and headed to her class.

Well this is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brick POV **

I picked a random seat in the back of the class. I was soon swarmed around by random girls. I didn't hate it but this was the class Momoko AKA Blossom was in. Momoko then walked in the classroom. She saw me and gave me a small wave, which I waved back. The girls then sent a short glare at her before going back to admiring me and were all over me. She sat at the other side of the room and took out everything she needed for class. The teacher soon came in the room and started teaching which made the girls retreat back to their own seats. Finally I have my own personal space. I didn't take many notes since I didn't feel the need since math was my prime subject. I knew all about this topic anyway. I took a glance at Momoko who was just listening intently and taking notes. How can you stay focused? We then had time to work ourselves. I finished the work in a matter of seconds. So easy. I looked over to Momoko who had already finished her work too. I thought she would be a dumb PowerPuff. I wonder how I couldn't tell that she was one of the Power Puffs, I mean they look _exactly_ the same and obviously attractive. I then thought about her curves. I then shook my head frantically to get rid of that thought. My revenge was more important than this little infatuation. My fists are aching a pounding to these Power Puffs. We should make the Power Puffs lose their guard by getting closer with them. That shouldn't be too hard considering it is _me _right? I snapped out of my thoughts once the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things. I quickly packed up my things and caught up to Momoko who was about to leave.

"Hey Momoko" I said casually while walking with her out of class

"Hey Aki" She said while beaming a smile at me. What a perfect smile... I shoved those thoughts away.

"How's your new math teacher?" I asked trying to be friendly and keeping up with her walking pace

"She's strict but explains the topic perfectly"

"Yea I had her last year too; she always kept an eye on me"

"Oh really?" She said while chuckling

"What do you think of the school so far?"

"I get lost a bit but it's quite good so far"

"I'll show you around after school if you want"

"Really? Thanks!"

"And then maybe later-"I put my arm around her waist "we can-"

"What are you doing?" she said interrupting me and retreated away from me

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked her with a smirk stepping more closely to her.

"I didn't ask for a date" she said with a confused look on her face.

"I know, I'm the one asking you" I said with a smirk, trying to act cool

"I don't want to be in a relationship with you at all, I just wanted to try to be friends" She said while looking a little taken back

"Don't be naïve. Not every guy wants to be friends you know"

"Maybe people that aren't you" she said with a hint of anger in her voice

"Look, I'm just saying that we should just go out, have a good time and enjoy each other's company" I said while trying to wrap my arm around her shoulder but she smacked it away. I then got a bit angry.

"I can't believe that I wanted to be friends with a flirt" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"We can be more than friends" I purred, trying to persist more with her.

She groaned and rolled her eyes "You know, I thought you were a decent guy, someone I could actually be friends with beside the fact that you were a big flirt but no, you are the kind of guy I absolutely hate the most!"

"Well what kind of guy is that?" I asked with a smirk

"A cocky arrogant flirt who thinks he can get any girl he wants! An idiot who thinks he's superior!" She said practically yelling. I was started to get fed up with her. I can feel my anger rising.

"Well I don't know what I saw in you because all I can see is an angry hag!" I replied growing red in the face.

"Well I can say the same to you!" She replied. We both huffed and walked down to the opposite corridors.

I can't believe her! I really don't know what I saw in her! Who does she think she is?! This frustrates me so much! I didn't care that everyone was looking at me. I was just sped walking down the hall. Calling me and cocky arrogant idiot?! Boy she has a lot of guts to do that! I just- Ugh! I punched a nearby locker. It left a dent in it. I let out an exasperated sigh. I stood there for a minute just rethinking the situation. I groaned, I did the opposite of what I was supposed to do didn't I? I sighed and left the dented locker behind.

**Brayden's POV**

I went into the classroom and took a seat in the classroom. I had English (Since the setting is Japan and they learn English in school) with Yukimi and each table had two seats for it. I was waiting for Yukimi to arrive so she could sit with me. This way I'll get closer to my plan, which is to get closer with her and then strike. I was patiently awaiting her arrival. The girls in the room would try to come and sit next to me but I just ignored them when they tried to talk to me so they would just awkwardly sit somewhere else. Yukimi then came in and was one of the last few to get in the classroom. She looked around the room for an empty seat but there was none other than mine. Yukimi then sat beside me and never once looked at me. Strange...Normally girls would fawn over me. I guess she's going to be a tough nut to crack then...The teacher then started her lesson

"Okay the people sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year" the teacher stated. All the girls would just glare at Yukimi out of jealously but she didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"Let's start up with a mini exercise" The teacher said while handing out the sheets. "And try to work with your partner"

We each got a handout and started reading it. Yukimi then started her work on her own.

"Hey we met at lunch" I said to her

"Yup" she said while never taking her eyes off her work. Wow and I thought I was the only one who could make a situation awkward

"We should work together on this"

"Well I'm pretty sure you could do this yourself" She said. I forgot that she was an observant one.

"Well I want to finish it quicker though" I said. She sighed and then said "Fine" She scooted next to me and we shared answers. We went through every question together and we finally finished.

"So how's school?" I asked

"Okay"

"..." We were both quiet for the next couple of seconds.

"Made any new friends?" I asked

"Nope" Ugh why is so difficult to make conversation with her, I don't even want to talk at all. I'm more of a quiet type, but I have to talk otherwise I won't get closer with her.

"Well, how ab-"I said but was interrupted by her

"Why do you even try?" she asks

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why do you even try talking to me?"

"Well I-"

"You don't seem like a person who would talk much, like me, so why do you?" She says this as she narrows her eyes at me. I just blinked my eyes twice in response. I was surprised at how observant she was. Better be careful around her...

"I think you and your brothers have some ulterior motive behind this" She says while leaning a bit closer to me. I was about to retort back but I felt it would sound like I'm defending myself too much. I then thought of an idea.

"Maybe my brothers and I fell for the four of you at first sight" I said with a smirk. She paused but then said "I don't buy it"

"Well you don't have to believe it, but would you like to be friends then?" I asked. She paused and then sighed. "Alright fine" I blinked in surprise since I didn't expect that she would actually agree. The bell soon rang and she handed the worksheets to the teacher.

"Bye friend" I said while smiling sheepishly. She just looked at me and rolled her eyes and left the classroom.

**After School**

I met up with my brothers who were by the car waiting for me.

"Hey, I waited for you to get here to tell them what you told me earlier today"

"Tell us what?" Butch said while having his armed snaked around some girl's waist.

"Well you already forgot about it already" Brick said while all of us got in the car but Butch since he gave the girl a parting kiss, a rather long one at that, before she walked away.

"Now we want to know!" Boomer said with his curious eyes. Brick then stared up the engine and sighed and said "The girls we met in lunch are the Power Puff Girls"

Butch and Boomer paused but Butch then started maniacally laughing.

"Great! Even a better advantage of getting her to fall for me!" Butch said while Boomer looked worried and down.

"So let's get their guard down and find their weakness by getting closer to them then we'll attack" Brick said. I nodded at him since that was what I was thinking too

"What's wrong Boomer?" Butch asked

"N-nothing" Boomer replied while looking down

"Oh I get it! You fell for that girl but to find out that she's your enemy, that's a shame" Butch said

"I-I didn't fall for her!" Boomer said

"Don't worry; there are a million girls in the world! We'll make sure we'll find the right girl for you! And your enemy is not the one for you!" Butch said while patting his back

"Y-yea I guess..." Boomer said

"Anyway that girl Yukimi is already suspicious of us, be careful around her" I said

"Thanks for the tip but you're the one who will probably talk to her more, since you have class with her" Brick said, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Well...just in case" I said

"Anyway let's just start as a minor threat" Brick said while smirking

"Like?" I said

"Just a few minor things" Brick said while smirking and gripping the wheel a bit more.

Oh I knew this would be fun and smirked in response


	4. Chapter 4

**After School**

**Momoko POV**

I was still angry at Aki. I was so irked at how he thought I was like all the girls, chasing after guys. Well... I was like that before to be honest. But I'm not like that anymore and I won't be the foolish girl chasing after guys. Why can't there be any decent guys out in the world? I sighed. I was walking towards our waiting spot, which was near the school gate. I saw Yukimi, Kaoru and Miyako waiting there for me. Once I saw them, all my troubles flew away into the wind. I ran to them and hugged them out of nowhere.

"Ack, Momoko what is with you?" Kaoru said trying to get of my grip. Yukimi was just silent as always since she was so used to it she didn't bother to care anymore and Miyako just smiled back at me and hugged me back. I let go and said "Nothing, I just needed a hug" while smiling.

"Let's go" Yukimi said while brushing off her clothes.

"Huh? Didn't you have your guitar with you?" I remembered she had it before homeroom after the teachers showed us where our lockers would be.

"I didn't feel like taking it back today"

"Well...Okay..." We all walked together in a group and talked about various things.

"So how were your classes with the boys we met in lunch? I had a good time with Aoi." Miyako said while smiling. Me and Kaoru looked at her as if she was crazy while Yukimi had an indifferent look.

"Ugh! That guy wouldn't stop flirting at me!" Kaoru said with a disgusted look, "But I totally beat his ass in gym! And I am going to beat it again at our game next week!" Kaoru continued but wore a triumphant smile.

"For me, that dude probably thought I was coming on to him! I was just trying to be friendly and he asks me out of nowhere. I hate guys like that; flirty guys who think he can do whatever he wants!" I said while crossing my arms.

"Oh yea but I bet old Momoko would love that though right?" Kaoru asked with a smirk

I rolled my eyes at her "When are you going to stop asking about that?" I asked

"When you stop reacting like that" Kaoru said while smirking.

"For me, he was just weird" Yukimi said. I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew what she was thinking.

"Are you still onto that thing where they are all suspicious?" I asked

"Yea"

"Don't worry about it Yukimi! If keep acting suspicious of people, you won't open your heart out to people!" I said "So try to think about it okay?" I said

She pouted a little and said "I'll try but no promises"

"How were you with Aoi, Miyako?" Kaoru asked

"Well, he's really nice! We talked a lot about art and stuff. We also talked about our bad grades in school and..." Miyako trailed off and then her face started to grow into a red blush.

"And..." Kaoru said while narrowing her eyes at her

"Um... Well..." Miyako

"Spit it out Miyako I want to know!" I said while shaking her

"Um...He might have indirectly asked me out?" Miyako said

"Oh, I'm going to kill him!" Kaoru said

"Wait Kaoru, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. He and I had bad grades and he just said we should study together. I don't think it's a date." Miyako said while trying to calm Kaoru down.

"Well... fine but if he tries anything just let him know what he's getting!" Kaoru said while showing her fist. Miyako then laughed nervously hoping she wouldn't actually do that.

"We're here" Yukimi said. We all stopped in front of the professor's lab. We all went inside and greeted the Professor. Professor looked a little older than before and Ken was growing taller in the past few years.

"Hey, so glad you're here!" Professor said

"Why?" I asked

"Well there's something mysterious going on and the police thought you should check it out."

I opened my mouth in shock and looked at the girls who were smiling back at me. This was our breakthrough! We hadn't been back out in action in years. I mean all the monsters are gone and the police can handle the minor crime in the city. But still we were training every day. Even our beeper from our belt changed into what appeared to look like cell phones that could be clipped on our pants. We didn't need the belt anymore but we still had it in our transformed outfit. Our outfit also changed to fit according to our sizes (it mostly changed for Miyako's chest size). We all transformed:

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Rough Diamond!_

We all flew out of the lab and went to the site of the crime. The jewelry shop was covered with yellow tape. The police saw us and smiled. They invited us in the site and we saw the shop was in a mess with all the jewelry on the floor. They told us that there was nothing looks stolen for some reason but they trespassed into the jewelry store and the alarm to the jewelry store rung which called the police over here. Since they were clueless at the case at hand, they called us over. We nodded and they let us look around the store.

"Nothing was stolen huh?" Dia said while rubbing her chin

"What about it?" I asked

"Maybe to send a message..." Dia said while examining the jewelry at the floor.

"Hm..." I then left to explore the shop.

Bubbles was looking at the pretty jewelry while Buttercup was looking into the glass cases they had up. I look around the room, looking at the pretty jewelry that were the only ones left hanging. Dia was knelt down on the floor observing the mess of many diamonds. She then looked like she discovered something. She then walked over to the exit door in the back of the jewelry shop.

"Dia wait!" I said. She turned around and Buttercup and Bubbles joined in.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I think I discovered something" she said

"And what is it?" Bubbles asked

"There's a mess of diamond, pearl, and gold jewelry" Dia said

"Yea, we can tell" Buttercup said with a snarky voice.

"Well there's a trail of pearls all the way from the front door to the exit door." Dia pointed.

"Oh hey you're right!" Bubbles said. The pearls and diamonds were sort of mixed in so we couldn't tell.

"Well then let's see where it leads to" I said while opening the exit door. There was even more of a trail of pearls. We then followed the trail. It leads to the back of the next door building. In the background I could hear people running. What rush are they into? We got to the back of the building and we gasped at the sight. It had graffiti on it which said:

_RRBZ is back and here to stay!_

Oh how we didn't like this.

**Next day at school**

I yawned and stretched on the way out of my house. I couldn't get any sleep because I was thinking about the situation all night. We told the police that it was caused by an old enemy of ours and that if you notice any suspicious things going around to call for us. Too bad we don't know how they look like now. Yukimi stated that they probably changed in three years time so we couldn't get a clue of what they look like. Too bad professor's cameras don't work since the explosion from his past invention damaged the surveillance camera. I met up with the girls and went to school. Yukimi has been thinking about it a lot just like me while Kaoru wanted to kick their butts as soon as she can and Miyako just looked worried.

Once we got to school, we all separated to go into our own lockers. I opened my locker and something fell on me. I only noticed a second later that it was gross, slimy, disgusting garbage!

"Yuck!" I tried to wipe as much garbage off me as I could. Some of the garbage had gotten on my books but I was more worried about the stink I had on me. I ran over to Kaoru who had pink glitter all over her and had a strong perfume smell.

"Look at me! I have trash all over me and it looks like I took a dive in a dumpster." I said

"Well smell me! I smell like a girl who wants to get attention!"

"At least you smell better than me!" I said

We then heard Miyako scream. We ran over there and found her drenched in water. Her shirt was soaking wet and was see through. She crossed her arms to cover up her see through shirt and was shivering from the cold. We heard hoots and whistles from guys. Kaoru glared at them and used her sweater to cover

"T-thanks Kaoru..." Miyako said while chattering her teeth.

"Wait if all three of us got wet... then what about Yukimi?" I asked.

Our eyes widen in surprise and we rushed over there. We saw a bucket of tar spilled on the floor with Yukimi in front of her locker door. Luckily she didn't get covered in tar, probably due to her fast reflexes. But she was standing still for some reason. We couldn't tell her facial expression until we got closer. When we saw her expression she had a very angry expression, one that she rarely used since she was always calm or indifferent. We were always scared of her when she's angry. When she's angry she doesn't do anything, which makes it worse because of the atmosphere that you feel like all hell has broken loose. One time we accidently spilled soda on her newest song and broke the stings of her guitar. She was colder than usual, it may look normal but you can feel her cold aura. She didn't get over it for a week.

The only thing that makes her angry... is something that happened to her music or musical instruments. We looked into her locker which her guitar and music sheets were covered in tar. We looked at Yukimi for a moment who was staring at a piece of paper in her locker. She suddenly moved to reach for the piece of paper. It said _From the RRBZ_. She crushed the paper in a small paper ball, stomped on it, slammed her locker door and walked off saying

"This. Means. War."

Oh how glad I am that I'm not the Rowdy Ruffs.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad break is here! Now I can write more stories! A bit of bad language in this chapter**

**Miyako POV**

Oh how cold it is! Thankfully we always come to school a bit earlier so we can go clean ourselves up. We all went to the showers in school and got all washed up. I was glad that I could get the hot water on my skin. Yukimi was busy pulling off the tar on her guitar outside the showers. Thankfully there wasn't that much of tar on the guitar but I can't say much for the music sheets. After I finished showering, I wore my gym clothes since I didn't have any spare clothes. I saw Yukimi still carefully pulling the tar off her guitar. I sat down beside her. Instead of talking, I just watched her peel off the tar. Even though I know nothing about guitars, this situation would have been much worse if this was a wooden guitar. This guitar is really precious to her since it was her deceased father's after all. I remember when we broke the strings of the guitar, oh how scary that was. Momoko and Kaoru soon came out in their gym clothes.

"Ugh, I think I still smell" Momoko said while sniffing her arm

"Me too" Kaoru said in a disgusted face.

"Kaoru! Share your scent!" Momoko said while hugging Kaoru tightly.

"Ugh Momoko! Get your hands of me!" Kaoru said

"Ugh it's not working" Momoko said while letting go and smelling her arm once again.

"I thought I was going to die!" Kaoru said while clutching her chest.

We all left the locker room in our gym clothes except for Yukimi.

"Are you done cleaning your guitar?" Kaoru asked

"I just need to attach new strings and rewrite my music scores" Yukimi said while carrying her guitar on her back.

"I wonder how the Rowdy Ruffs knew where our lockers were" Momoko asked out loud but the Yukimi just stared at her with an angry aura.

"Sorry, sorry! I won't speak about it" Momoko said frantically. Yukimi's anger subsided. We all began to walk to homeroom.

"I wonder where Aoi is" I asked out loud after home room ended.

"Oh so you're missing him already" Momoko said while elbowing me.

"It's not like that!" I said while blushing.

"Oh sure..." Momoko said doubtfully

"Gosh, Momoko" I said while blushing.

"See you guys later" Kaoru and Yukimi said. We all waved goodbye and we went to our separate classes.

**Lunch **

We all got our lunch and sat at our circular table. We were all chatting about small things while Yukimi was attaching her strings to the guitar. I soon saw Aoi and waved him over. I didn't pay attention to his brothers though. He and his brothers came and sat at our table. I sat next to Aoi, Kaoru sat next to Hiro and Yukimi and Momoko sat across from Kurai and Aki.

"Hey Aoi!" I said

"Hey Miyako" He said while smiling. I smiled back

"You know what we're doing in art class?" I asked him

"We're going to the usual art work and he's going to give us back the art from yesterday" He said. I recalled to the study date he asked before. I started blushing and I saw Aoi turning red too. We were both silent for a minute.

"Um-"Aoi and I started to say.

"Um you go first" I said

"No you" Aoi said.

"No you go ahead"

"Ok... About yesterday...I didn't mean it as a date...It just sounded like it...Sorry." Aoi said while scratching his head.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for running out like that. I just didn't know what to do" I said nervously

"No it's ok, I understand" Aoi said

"But I wouldn't mind studying with you date or not" I said while smiling and blushing. He smiled back and we started talking about various things.

**Brayden POV**

"I can't believe we woke up late and missed the girls getting hit by the stuff e put in their lockers!" Butch said

"We can see them get pranked plenty of times" I said though I also wanted to see it too.

"Let's just get our food" Brick said while pointing to the lunch line. We all got our food and sat at the girl's table like it was a usual thing to do even though it was just yesterday that we started to sit there. I saw Yukimi just fixing her guitar and sat cross from her.

"What are _you _doing here?" Momoko and Kaoru said to Brick and Butch.

"I can sit where ever I want" Brick said to her and she growled in response.

"I just want to sit next to you" Butch purred in Kaoru's ear.

"Back off perv!" Kaoru said while holding her now red ear and became red in anger or embarrassment, I can't tell.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed" Butch said to her.

"Sh-shut up!" Kaoru said.

Boomer and Miyako were busy in their own world.

"Anyway why are you in gym clothes?" Brick asked even though he knew the reason why

"None of your business, _Aki" _

"Oh I was hit by cold water, Momoko was hit with garbage and Kaoru was hit with perfume" Miyako said chirping in and then started to talk to Boomer again. Momoko hit her face with the palm of her hand.

"Oh... really..." Brick said with a smirk. He leaned closer to her face and took a sniff. Momoko started to turn red.

"What are you doing?!" Momoko said while leaning away from him.

"Hm...You do smell like garbage...or is that your usual smell?" Brick said with a smirk. Momoko then grew red in anger. She got up from her seat. Brick got up too since he sensed something bad was coming and started to run away. Momoko ran after him saying "Come back here you asshole!" I sighed. So immature, what happened to the plan Brick?

"So you were hit by perfume huh?" Butch said

"So what?!" Kaoru said

Butch leaned closer to her and took a sniff.

"You do smell pretty sexy..." Butch said and leaned closer to her face. Kaoru blushed and punched him.

"Don't get close to me you perv!" Kaoru said and walked away angrily.

"I can't help it that you smell good!" Butch said following after her.

I sighed. I guess I should talk to my counterpart as well. I sat next to her since there were now empty seats beside her.

"So...why aren't you in your gym clothes?" I asked

"Oh don't remind her of it" Miyako said to me.

"Why not? She doesn't seem to be affected by it" I said

"Well she does have quick reflexes..." Miyako said. I forgot to add to account that she has great reflexes. I mentally slapped myself for ruining that plan.

"But she is affected by it" Miyako said

"How?" I said while raising an eyebrow

"Her guitar and musical scores were very important to her since her guitar is from her deceased father and she worked hard on those score" Miyako said while looking at Yukimi. A wave of guilt hit my stomach. I didn't know that... but why should I feel guilt for my enemy? I stopped asking questions and Miyako and Boomer continued talking. I was just silently watching Yukimi fix her strings. I could see she was done and her face soon lit up once she was done. It was really cute...Wait why am I feeling this way? I ignored it and watched as Yukimi take out her music sheets filled with notes.

"I thought you're music scores were ruined" Miyako asked her.

"I did it during class and I need to revise it" Yukimi replied and continued to work on it. I just watched as she fixed certain chords.

"This would sound better with a d-minor than a d-major chord" I said while pointing to a measure. She then looked at me for a second and then looked down at her sheet. She changed it to a d-minor chord.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"You see anything else I need to change?" She asked. I was surprised that she would ask that since she seems that she wouldn't care about anything.

"Why do you want my help?" I said surprised.

"You seem to know about music and I want to finish this song and with your help since it could be better than my original version. Unless you don't want to"

"I'll help but can I hear the song after we finish it?" I asked since I was curious how the song sounded like and she nodded back to me.

She adjusted her seat to be closer to me and put the sheet of music in between us. Why do I feel anxious with her being closer to me? I put away those feelings and paid attention to the music sheet in front of me. We changed things and added things to it. We finished in time for lunch to be over.

"Thanks for your help" She said and waved goodbye.

"No problem, see you later in class" I said while waving back.

It took me a second to realize that me bonding with her wasn't in the plan.

**Thank you Artic Queen for your reviews ~ **

**Hopefully I can do another chapter this week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As requested by Artic Queen, I decided to type this story up before Christmas since I had a break from school! Beware this chapter is a bit sexual...**

**Momoko's POV**

I am going to hunt that bastard down! I ran after him as fast I could but he ran faster. Before I knew it we running in the empty hallways. I was already tired. I began slowing down and came to a stop and rested against a wall. I could still see him running. How can he run so fast? I sighed. I just wanted to eat my sweets but he just had to make me angry! It would be best to go back to the lunch table and let that idiot run for as long as possible before noticing I was gone. I was about to go back to where the lunch table was but I was stopped by the last person I wanted to see, Natsuki.

"I see that you're still chasing guys" Natsuki said with a smirk.

"What do you want, Natsuki?" I said with bitterness in my voice.

"I just want to talk to you and why are you in your gym clothes?"

"None of your business! No leave me alone!" I said while crossing my arms.

"I just wanted to talk to you" He said while gently kissing my long hair. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Oh come on, you used to love this all the time" He said with a smirk

"Well I'm not the dumb idiotic little girl I used to be!" I said before turning my head away to walk off.

"Hey wait!" He then grabbed my wrist making me face back towards him

"Let go! What do you want with me?" I tried to struggle free from his grip.

"I want to try again" He said as he put his face close up to mine.

"You know very well why we broke it off!" I said while trying to break free of his grip.

"That's why we should try again" He purred in my ear and attempted to kiss me. I was backing away but he kept coming forward. I then felt someone cover their hand on my mouth. I hoped it was Yukimi or Kaoru since I knew Miyako wouldn't do that. But it was a much bigger hand than Yukimi's and Kaoru's. I looked up and found Aki staring right at Natsuki. I felt his hand snake around my waist.

"Sorry but you shouldn't kiss girls who aren't yours" Aki said.

"Well is she yours?" Natuski asked

"Of course" Aki said. I gave a muffled "Huh?" since he was covering my mouth. Natsuki let go of my wrist and burst out laughing.

"You're dating him?! He's even worse than me!" Natsuki still continued laughing and I could see Aki getting ready to punch him but he just said "I am better than you" before uncovering my mouth and dragging me away with my hand.

"Well it won't be long for you to come back to me after you're heartbroken over him" Natsuki called out to us before leaving.

Aki was still walking at a fast pace which I couldn't keep up with. "Aki, could you slow down please? I can't keep up!" I said panting a bit.

"Oh sorry" Aki said while stopping.

"Well wasn't he an annoying idiot? What's your relation with him?"

I sighed and said "I rather not talk about him"

I then noticed our hands and I blushed immensely.

"C-can you let go...?" I said not making eye contact with him. I usually would just smack his hand off but he just saved me... but I really don't know how to react. Besides it's been a while since a person of the opposite gender has held hands with me before.

Aki just looked at me and smirked, probably because of the way I was acting. He then pulled me into his chest. I then blushed even more.

"Nah" He said while wrapping his arms around my waist. Thankfully he couldn't see my face or else he would make fun of me even more. We stayed like that for a while and my mind went blank. Was he really serious about going out with me? Thankfully, I heard footsteps coming which brought me to my senses. I punched his stomach which made him let go of me. He was then clutched over, rubbing his stomach. Did I really punch that hard? I then ignored that though and replaced it with 'He deserved it'. The footsteps were actually from Kaoru but Hiro was a bit far back from Kaoru. I waved to Kaoru who was all red for some reason and had her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey bro, what's with you?" Hiro said as he came over to him.

"Nothing just a stomachache" Aki said as he glared at me but I ignored it.

"Better not have diarrhea" Hiro said as he laughed.

"Oh shut up" Aki said as he punched Hiro on the shoulder. I then diverted my attention to Kaoru.

"Why is your face red and is your shoulder hurt?"

"No reason... why is your face a bit more red than usual?" Kaoru asked. It must be still red from that moment earlier.

"No reason..." I knew Kaoru's face wouldn't be red for no reason but she would then ask me the same reason.

"Hey why is you're rest so red? Is it from Aki?" Kaoru asked with a hint of anger on her voice.

I sighed and said "It's from Natsuki"

"Should I go beat him up?" Kaoru asked me getting her fists ready.

"Its fine, he was just be annoying"

The bell rang and it was time for class. Kaoru and I went our separate ways for class.

**Kaoru's POV (When she left the lunch table)**

Why is Hiro such a pervert?! I just want to punch him. I could tell he was following me so I quickened the pace. Hopefully he would just stop following me but he was still just right behind me.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed Kaoru~!" He said in a cute tone. I just ignored him.

I walked even faster, into the crowd of people in the center cafeteria. I walked through the crowds of people. I looked behind me, hoping that I lost him. I didn't see him anywhere. Feeling much better, I walked off to the table but before that I felt someone's hand on my wrist. Oh how I hoped it wasn't Hiro. I turned around and saw my old soccer buddy at my old high school, Katsutoshi He's a good kid, and I was sort of his mentor for soccer. I would teach him all the soccer moves and gave him tips and such. I think that kid will go far, knowing how diligent he is.

"Hey Kaoru!" He said with a grin on his face.

"Hey long time no see, Katsutoshi!" We gave each other a fist bump.

"Still into soccer as always?" He asked

"Of course!" I said with a grin.

"You better be practicing since I gave you so many tips!" I said while slightly punching his shoulder.

"Of course! What do you take me for?!" He said while giving me a fake pout. We both laughed.

He then cleared his throat and said "Anyway...I Kind of wanted to say this for a while now..." He said while blushing slightly.

"Hm?"

"U-um... Kaoru... w-will y-"

"There you are Kaoru!" Hiro said right behind me. I jolted a bit.

"What do you want?!" I asked angrily at Hiro while glaring at him.

"You know I get jealous easily" Hiro said in a soft tone while tilting my chin to him. I then felt my face grow red.

"Time for your punishment!" Hiro said while carrying me bridal-style.

"H-hey let me go!" I said while kicking and throwing my arms everywhere.

I could see a shocked Katsutoshi left behind. Hiro carried me into an empty hallway and pinned my arms to the wall. I struggled but I couldn't break free.

"Hmmm...What to do with you..." Hiro said as if he was in deep thought.

"Let me go you pervert!" I yelled.

"Oh I know!" Hiro said with a grin on his face. He then leaned to my face and I just forcefully closed my eyes of what would happen next. I didn't feel any contact of lips on my face but instead I felt a bit of pain between my shoulder and neck. I opened my eyes and found Hiro smirking.

"Now I marked you as my property" Hiro said as he licked his lips. I just felt my face getting hotter and hotter before I kicked him where his manhood was. He then dropped down to the floor clutching it

"You really are a sex offender! You know what! Let's have the soccer match tomorrow just so I can just get that bet done and over with!" I then left angrily.

I'll use that bet that we made so I have him a hundred meters away from me. I just can't believe him! Oh god...I just realized...is this mark visible? I tried to look at my shoulder but it was no use. I better just cover this up for now...I used my hand to cover it since I didn't have anything else. I seriously can't believe him! Is this what girls fawn over for? To be sexually harassed?! I could hear him casually walking behind me. How can he stand after I kicked him? Ugh, whatever I just want to be nowhere near him. I could just feel my face being hot as an oven. I then saw Momoko with Aki. I wonder what they were doing... Momoko and I just chatted for a bit. Thankfully she didn't ask me anymore about my situation. I can't wait to win that stupid soccer match and have him as far from me as possible.

**Happy holidays everyone! Thank you Artic Queen and dianwinx for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yukimi POV**

Finally I was home. I had just come back home after hanging out with Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru after school. I just plopped myself on the bed to relax myself for a bit. I didn't have any homework today so I can just take a little nap. Today I talked to that guy named Kurai. He seemed to have a better knowledge of music than Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru. He has a nice taste of music, much like mine. All we did in class was just talk about music with each other. It was pretty nice to talk to some about my hobbies though. Wait... Does this mean I made a friend? I sat up immediately Does that count as a friend? I put my hand on my chin. I haven't made any friends since Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru before. Wait were we already friends before? I scratched my head. Well whatever, I'm a bit tired today to think about these things. Well at least this shows Momoko that I can make a friend when I want since she's always badgering me to make friends with other people.

I lied back down ready to fall asleep. But unfortunately my brain doesn't want to turn off. So I began thinking about things that happened today after school. Momoko looked a bit flushed, Miyako always looks cheery, and Kaoru was also a bit flushed and always adjusting her shirt. I wonder what was with Kaoru today. I'll ask her about it later. Oh right... There was that incident at the lockers... I just get angry just thinking about it. Angry thoughts were just floating in my mind. I soon fell asleep with those plots of revenge in my mind.

**Later...**

I slowly opened my eyes. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms overhead. How long did I sleep for? I looked at my clock beside me. I slept for 2 hours huh? Though this would be the time I would usually go to sleep at. I got off the bed and opened my window. I let the cool breeze hit me, blowing the hair out of my face. I looked at the night sky and those lit up buildings. I sighed, it was a pretty sight. I then saw some that caught my eye. I saw a bit of an orange glow coming from a building. What was that? I then heard my compact beep. I answered it.

"There's a fire, get there immediately" Professor said. I looked outside at the small orange glow then back at the professor.

"Yea... I already know where it is." I said before closing the compact. I transformed:

_Rough Diamond!_

I left straight away to that orange glow.

**Later...**

I flew near the fire and saw the firemen trying to control the fire. I then spotted Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flying to me.

"Hey" I said to them.

"What's the situation?" Blossom asked

"I just got here myself but the firemen are handling it" I said as I watched the fire get smaller and smaller.

They nodded back.

I then looked at Buttercup who was wearing a black scarf.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" I asked.

"I-It's cold..." Buttercup said stuttering. I raised my eyebrow.

"We're next to a blazing gigantic fire" I said

"Yea so?" I then stared back at her who was just looking away.

I muttered "I'll find out soon enough"

She grew tense but stayed quiet and stared at the fire. The fire was soon gone and we all went to a fireman to ask questions.

"Hello girls" He said

"Hey, was anyone hurt?" Blossom asked

"Nope, it was a pretty much abandoned old building" He said

"How did it start?" Buttercup asked

"Just with a match and a bunch of gasoline"

"Why set fire to an abandoned building though?" Bubbles asked

"Who knows? Probably just a bunch of brats trying to be cool"

"A bunch of brats huh?" I said as I walked over to the building while the others followed. I walked to the side of it where I said _RBBZ_ with big letters.

"Rowdy Ruff Boys Z" We all said. I gritted my teeth.

"I guess we should leave now since there's not much left since it's probably burnt to crisp" Blossom said.

"It is a bit late and we should go to sleep..." Bubbles said.

We all nodded in agreement and they all flew in separate directions. I decided to walk back home though. I de-transformed in an alley and walked out of it. Even though it was pitch dark outside, I was fine with walking home on my own though Momoko would yell at me for walking home in the dark. I decided to take my time observing the street lights. The cool breeze refreshes my head. I then arrived at my house. I took a shower and put on my pajamas to go to bed. I just plopped myself on my bed and tried to sleep. I could feel myself getting drowsier even though I already fell asleep before. I then fell asleep.

I could see Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru waving to me. I waved back and walked towards them. Behind them I could see someone else as well. I saw...my mom, dad and grandma. I just stood there in shock. I saw them smiling sweetly at me. Is this a dream? Once I realized it was one I could bits of darkness clouding everyone I saw, like they were leaving to a faraway place and I could do nothing about it. I tried to catch up to them to save them but they had already disappeared. I wandered around in the darkness trying to find them. I could hear voices.

_I couldn't protect them when I swore to!_

_They are all I had and yet..._

_It's my all fault!_

Was that my voice? I then heard another voice.

_You're weak! _

_You really thought you could protect them? _

_Nothing lasts forever you know?_

Who was this person? Why do I feel like this person is going to betray me? Do I know that person?

I woke up after that. I ran my fingers through my hair. I could feel sweat all over my body. My heart was pounding like crazy. I groaned and saw that the clock said 4 AM. Was this dream a premonition? Will I be able to protect the people I love?

**Miyako POV**

**School**

I was a bit tired due to the fire yesterday. I met up with Momoko, Kaoru and Yukimi. They all looked tired too but for some reason Yukimi looked out of it.

"Anything wrong?" I asked Yukimi

"Huh? You say something?" She asked

"You're a bit out of it" Momoko said

"Yea...What's wrong?" Kaoru said

"...You can tell?" Yukimi asked. We all nodded. She smiled a bit and said "I'm just tired"

"Well...Ok...But if there's something wrong you can tell us" Momoko said

"Yea I know" Yukimi said while smiling.

"Well I'm also interested in Kaoru's choice of clothing today" Yukimi said.

"I know right!" Momoko and Miyako said. She was wearing a green collared shirt with a black tie and her usual shorts. She rarely wears that shirt since she normally wears her t-shirts.

"Well I just felt like wearing this..." Kaoru said, a bit embarrassed

"Then why do you have it buttoned up all the way?" Yukimi asked

"I remember you hated that" Momoko said

"Well I just feel like it okay?" Kaoru said while pouting a bit.

We kept talking while walking to school. We all arrived at school and went our separate ways after going to the lockers.

**Lunch**

We were all at our lunch table eating our lunch. I wonder where Aoi was... I kept looking at the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Looking for Aoi?" Momoko asked while nudging me.

"N-no" I lied while blushing.

"Oh come on don't hide it" Momoko said

"It's not like that!" I said embarrassed.

"What about Aki, Momoko?" Yukimi asked

"Oh well..." Momoko grew red.

"Well I'm for one glad that they're not here, especially that pervert but if he backs away from that match today he'll get a beating!"

"They're probably skipping out on lunch" Momoko said

We then moved on from that topic and talked about fashion and clothes. Well mostly I and Momoko did that but we were having a girl's talk for once in lunch and I was pretty glad about that. Though I did kind of want Aoi to come to lunch...After lunch we all went to our separate classes.

**Later...**

I had art class with Aoi next! I was pretty excited. When I went to the classroom I saw him painting away on the canvas. I went up to him to greet him. But he had already noticed me and said hello first which I replied. I took a seat next to him and got all my supplies out.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" I asked

"Oh well Brick just wanted to graffiti certain places in the school." Aoi said. I raised my eyebrow which mad Aoi nervous.

"Not like I would do that though!" He said frantically waving his hands around. I giggled.

"I know you wouldn't do that, you're a good guy Aoi" I said.

"Well not entirely..." He said while scratching his head while blushing. He then continued talking.

"No it's true!" I said but he then muttered something I couldn't hear in reply but he continued talking.

"A teacher saw the three of them doing graffiti though. The teacher let me off since he knew I wouldn't do such things and began chasing my brothers. It was a sight to see though" He said while chuckling. I then laughed back.

"Are they still hiding out?" I asked.

"Probably" He said while smiling.

"But they are good brothers of mine" He said

"I feel the same for my best friends" I said while smiling.

"Do you know about the match between Kaoru and Hiro?" I asked

"Yea, who do you think will win?" He asked

"I'm voting for Kaoru!"

"Well I hope Hiro wins but he gets full of himself... and I would like to see him lose once though" Aoi said while smiling a bit.

We then continued talking while painting on our canvases. It's always fun talking to Aoi. I wonder who's going to win the soccer match after school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Right now is the match between Kaoru and Butch! Boy POVS**

**After School**

**Brick POV**

We were all going to the soccer field to see Butch and Kaoru play against each other. Butch will win obviously but I want to see him lose at least once in a soccer game. When I arrived to the soccer field I could see Boomer, Butch and Brayden there already. Boomer was in the middle of first row of bleachers. Brayden was in the net row behind him and Butch was just standing while talking to them.

"Hey" I said while sitting down next to Brayden

"Hey" they all replied to me.

"Remind us why we're here again" I said while putting my feet up on the empty seat in front of me.

"To support your awesome brother?" Butch said

"Don't flatter yourself" I said

"Fine I need witnesses to capture my awesome moment" Butch said while kicking his feet in the air and making karate like noises. My brothers and I just rolled our eyes.

"Besides the rest of the Power Puffs will be here" he continued.

My eyes widened a bit at this knowledge. Momoko was avoiding me a bit because of what happened yesterday. I wonder how I should go about greeting her... I skipped lunch today so I didn't really have a chance of talking to her. I could see in class that she was avoiding any eye contact with me. As I was still thinking about what I should do Butch interrupted my thoughts.

"The girls are here!" Butch said.

I turned to look at them and saw they were coming this way. Yukimi was wearing a simple light grey hoodie along with some jeans while having her headphones on. Miyako was wearing a baby blue dress. Kaoru was wearing a collared green shirt with a black tie and black shorts. Momoko was wearing a pink flowing shirt with a light pink skirt.

I could see their expressions from afar. Miyako waved to Boomer who waved back. Momoko nudged her with a smirk on her face. Miyako then just blushed and tried to cover it up with her hands. Miyako then walked to Boomer and started chatting with each other. Brayden gave Yukimi a small wave with a nonchalant expression which she waved back with the same expression as he had on. Momoko then pushed Yukimi toward the direction of Brayden which made Yukimi stumbled a bit. She turned to look at Momoko who was behind with a confused look on her face while she was taking off her headphones. Momoko just smiled and just nudged her on which made Yukimi roll her eyes and walked over to sit next to Brayden. Momoko then cheered on Kaoru but she didn't pay attention to her and just walked angrily over to Butch.

Momoko then made eye contact with me. She became flustered which I thought was cute. Wait what did I say? Ugh never mind that. I then patted the seat next to me, ushering her to come sit next to me. She sighed and then took a seat next to me. She was blushing a bit and didn't have anything to say. I thought she would pick a fight with me. I wonder why she didn't yet. I guess I should speak first.

"Um-"

"Thank you" Momoko said while looking down at her feet.

"What?" I was surprised by what she said. Did she just thank me?

"Thanks for saving me from that idiot the other day. And I'm sorry that I elbowed you"

"Uh..." I totally did not expect THAT.

"I should have been at least a _bit_ more grateful, I mean after all who knows what could of happened if you weren't there" she said while making eye contact.

"Uh...It's no biggy..." Those were the words that I could spew out of my mouth since I was still shocked.

"No it's not and since I don't like to be indebted to anyone, I will do one thing you want"

I snapped out of my shock. "Anything huh?" I said as I leaned closer to her. She then blushed, cutely.

"Nothing sexual of course!" She said while waving her hands in front of me.

"But still... anything..." I said while putting my hand on my chin.

"Ugh...is it too late to take back what I said?"

"Nope" I said with a smirk

"I knew I shouldn't have been nice to you"

"Too late" I said with a smirk

"Ugh. Fine just pick something and let's get it over with" She said while crossing her arms.

"Let me think..." I thought about what I should have her do. I shouldn't be _too_ rough on her or it will have an opposite effect on my plan. Maybe let's just have it nice and simple...

"You have to treat me to food" I said

"Huh?" She had a confused look on her face.

"As in a date?" She said while raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, but just a friendly chat over food but you're just paying for me"

"So you don't want me to do your homework for a month or make me your slave for the whole day?"

"You want that instead?"

"No, nevermind!" She exclaimed.

"So let's meet next week on a Saturday?"

"Fine but it's going to be at a fast food restaurant" She said as she stuck her tongue at me.

I did a fake exasperated sigh "You never treat me right"

She laughed which made my heart skip a beat. I could feel my cheeks getting a bit warm.

"Shouldn't we be watching the game?" She said

"Y-yea!" I said and faced my head toward the field, watching Butch and Kaoru play.

We talked a bit but were more concentrated on the field. At least she was. She would always do little cheers for Kaoru. My head was facing toward the field but for some reason my eyes keep looking at Momoko from time to time. Just what the hell is wrong with me?

**Boomer POV**

Miyako was coming my way. I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks. Miyak was already a bit red for some reason.

"Hey Miyako" I said smiling to her.

"Hey Aoi" She said as she smiled at me.

"Hey Aoi, keep score for me!" Butch aka Hiro said as he threw the scoreboard at me which I barely caught. He then walked off to where Kaoru was.

I groaned and I saw Miyako looking at me "He's so demanding isn't he?" I joked.

"Well he is a bit..." Miyako said. A part of me felt so pathetic in front of Miyako. Why did he just treat me like a wet rag in front of Miyako?

"Well, let's keep track of the score together" Miyako said as she sat down beside me. I was a bit surprised but I soon brightened up.

"Yea!" I said while smiling.

We just kept watch of the game and talking about how they play in the game.

"Oh look at that kick Kaoru did!" I said

"She almost made it at the goal!" Miyako said

"Too bad though!"

"Hiro kicked pretty well!"

"Kaoru blocked it!" Miyako said and had a big smile on her face.

"Hiro stole the ball!"

"He's running to the goal!"

"Would you guys shutup!" Kaoru and Hiro said out loud while looking over to us.

We then zipped our mouths. But once we looked at each other we burst out laughing.

"It looks like we got in trouble" I said while smiling.

"First time I had fun when I'm in trouble" She smiled back.

I then heard a loud whistle come from Yukimi's direction. I turned back to look at her which Miyako followed as well. She had two fingers in her mouth and just kept whistling. She had a nice smile as she did that.

"It's the first time Yukimi was this loud and that smiled with someone other than Momoko and Kaoru and me" Miyako said with a interested look on her face.

I looked toward my brother, Brayden. He had a grin on his face as well.

"Same for my brother Kurai" I said

"Ok I get it! Stop whistling!" Kaoru said to Yukimi

Miyako and me started to chuckle. We then diverted our attention to the game and continued keeping track of the score.

"So how's your art coming along?" I asked Miyako.

"Pretty good but I need to buy some more art supplies soon" Miyako said as she smiled at me.

"Oh me too!" I said

"Then do you want to go together?" Miyako asked.

"Sure!" I said

Then I realized...Isn't this a date? I then felt my face get red. I took a glance at Miyako. Miyako doesn't look embarrassed so I guess it's just a meeting between friends... Ugh why am I disappointed? What's with me lately whenever I'm around Miyako? I then tried to get her out of my mind and just watch the game. I wonder who's going to win.

**Who will win the match in the next chapter? Wait to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brayden POV**

I watched as Yukimi get pushed by Momoko. She stared back at Momoko with a confused look but Momoko just replied with a smile. Yukimi headed my way and sat right next to me. We both didn't say anything and just watched as the game go on. I just looked at Brick. Is it me or is Brick smiling a bit more with Momoko? I then looked at Boomer. He was blushing a bit and smiling more than usual while talking to Miyako. I hope it's not what I think it is. I looked over at Butch who was smirking as if he won the match already. At least I don't have to worry about it with Butch. I glanced at Yukimi who was looking over at Kaoru.

"What?" Yukimi asked eyes still glued on Kaoru. I jumped a bit. I didn't even see her glance at me.

"Nothing..." I said.

We stayed quiet for a bit.

"Why is your sleeve a bit burnt?" Yukimi asked

"Huh?" I looked down at my sleeve and I saw that it was. It was probably from the fire last night and didn't feel like changing out of my clothes from last night.

"I was cooking breakfast and I burnt it" I said

"Is that so?" Yukimi asked, suspicious of me. I decided to change the topic.

"Where is that song that you promised me yesterday?" I asked. She then had the look of realization on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot" She then sighed. "I had a lot on my plate last night..."

"Now that you mention it...You look a bit tired"

"I didn't have much sleep" She said. I didn't either but I don't look as tired as her.

"I'll make up for it. Just come by my house next week since I have a lot of work to do this week." She said

"Your house?" I said shocked. She nodded.

"You can just give me a recording of the song" I said

"It sounds better live"

"Uh... well okay then..." I said. I was going into enemy territory next week! The both of us didn't talk for a while I could see her eyes stay glued on Kaoru.

"Are you that interested in soccer?" I asked since I was a bit bored.

"No but I'm just observing her for a bit" She said

"Why?"

"So I can tell her what she has to work on her skills, like for instance she's more concentrated on the goal instead of her opponent." She said, still staring at Kaoru. I raised my eyebrow at this but I then turned my eyes on Kaoru. Apparently she was right. Butch was easily stealing the ball from her but at least Kaoru could get it back.

"You're pretty observant" I said. She just shrugged and continued watching. Man this girl can practically do everything, she's smart, she can play music, she's athletic (from the times I was a little Rowdy Ruff), and she's confident and doesn't care what others think. Not your typical average girl. Even though she's watching the game she's not doing anything.

"Why don't you cheer for your friend?"

She then turned to me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Like you know, whistle or something"

"I don't cheer and besides I don't know how to whistle" She said as she turned back to the game.

"You don't know how to whistle?!" I said shocked.

"Yea? So what?" She said. I then laughed out loud. Here I was thinking that this girl could do everything and she can't do something as simple as whistling. I then saw her face which was a bit angered from the fact that I was laughing a bit too hard.

"A lot of people can't whistle..." She said with a cute little pout on her face.

"It's just..." I said

"What?" She said while she was glaring at me.

I can't exactly say that I thought that she was a wonder woman.

"Nothing..." She just rolled her eyes at me and faced the game.

"Oh don't be like that, come on I'll teach you" I said while I grabbed her left hand. She seemed surprised by the sudden contact but didn't say anything. Her hand is pretty small and warm though. I continued talking while using her hand to demonstrate.

"So what you want to do is touch your index finger with your thumb" I said while pressing her index finger with her thumb.

"Then you have to use your lips to hide your teeth and use these fingers to push the tip of your tongue back" I said but she only gave me a look that said 'Do I have to?'

"Try it" I said. She sighed and took her hand out of my grasp and put her two fingers in her mouth.

"Make sure your mouth is sealed from any edges sp you can blow only in the middle" I said. She adjusted her mouth a bit.

"And... blow"

She blew a big puff of air and nothing came out. She looked a bit troubled at this which made me chuckle. She then glared at me and tried again. And again and again. I couldn't stop laughing. She looked as if she was a child who wanted it to go her way. I soon stopped laughing but she still didn't stopped trying.

"Now, now, you won't get it in the first couple of-" I said but I was interrupted by her whistle.

She looked in triumph and whistled again which diverted the attention of a confused Kaoru. So Yukimi made a fist and punched it to her the palm of her other hand and then made a thumbs up and made a little at Kaoru. I guess that meant 'Go beat him up!' Kaoru responded with a thumbs up as well with an 'of course I will!' look on her face.

Yukimi then whistled again with a delightful smile on her face as if she was a child wanting to do it more and more. She kept on whistling until Kaoru yelled at her to stop. She stopped but she was had the grin of accomplishment on her face.

"Did you like it that much?" I asked, grinning at how she acted like a child.

"Yea, my dad whistled all the time whenever I was with him" Yukimi said with a nostalgic smile on her face. I nodded and smiled at her.

But she really does learn fast... I didn't think she would get it the first couple of times. Maybe she really is wonder woman.

**Butch POV**

"Losing your edge?" I said to her as I stole the ball from Kaoru.

"Shut up!" Kaoru said as she ran after me. I then scored a goal. I then smirked at Kaoru. She got angrier by the second.

Well I would be losing my edge too if my friends interrupted me while I was playing a game. This game has been going on forever. All we do is steal the ball from each other and attempt to steal the ball from each other. And at times hit it into the goal. I looked over to Boomer and saw him chatting it up with Miyako which was pretty normal since they have been really hitting it off. I then looked at Brick. Brick was actually _smiling _while he was talking to Momoko! I can't believe that a hot tempered guy like he was is actually _HAPPY_. I then looked over to Brayden. He was smiling more than usual too! He rarely smiles at people other than us! Has everyone gone crazy or is it just me? As I was thinking about my brothers, Kaoru scored a goal. I mentally slapped myself for that.

"Are you losing _your_ edge?" Kaoru said, mocking me by using the same line I used. I just glared at her.

Right now was a tie. We were both sweating like crazy. Only one more point! We both mustered any energy we had to steal the ball from each other. This went on for a while. I stole the ball from Kaoru for one last time since I barely had any energy. I then ran as fast as I could to get to the goal. Kaoru barely had any energy too but still ran right after me. She couldn't catch up as well as she did previously. So I took this chance and kicked the ball right into the goal. It was as if time stopped just for me to capture this moment.

"YESS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Kaoru groaned and fell to her knees. I danced around her in triumph.

"Just name what you want from me so you can stop dancing" Kaoru said with her face buried in her hands.

"Let me celebrate first" I said with a smirk and then I did a cartwheel and a front flip before I decided what I wanted Kaoru to do.

"I want a date" I told her as I leaned in on her face.

"That's it?" Kaoru asked as if she was expecting something horrible.

"Just a date" I said

"No sexual acts during the date?" Kaoru said

"Nope, unless you want there to be" I said as I winked at her. Though I would like a kiss or two during the date.

"No thanks!"

"Well I'll see you next week then" I said as I winked at her and she replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"Done bro?" Brick asked.

"Yea, I need a shower" I said, noticing how sticky I was. My brothers and I walked home after saying goodbye to the girls.

**Later...**

"That was a nice shower!" I said as I walked in the living room while drying my hair with a towel. My brothers were playing video games against each other. They all ignored me so I grabbed a can of soda to drink and sat beside them.

"When are you guys done?" I asked

"You'll join next round. Hey Brayden! Stop loading those combos on me!" Brick said. Brayden just stuck his tongue at him and continued playing.

I saw that my cell phone was ringing. Is it my ex? I told her to stop calling me. She's too clingy. I groaned and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Butch..." I groaned. It was Him.

"Pause your game! Him's on the line" I said as I put the phone on speaker. They paused their game and came up to me.

"What's up" Brick said in his so called leader voice.

"How's the Power Puffs?" Him said.

"They don't know about us yet" Brick said.

"Good... How's your plan coming along?"

"Just fine, we will crush them to bits soon enough"

"Good...In time we will take over what will be ours..." Him said before hanging up.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! **

**HidingBehindACurtain, tomboygreengurl, Miranda, kimeko-chan123, Blackrose in the Moonlight**


End file.
